stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maurice
Maurice is an Aye-Aye lemur, and King Julien's adviser and right-hand man. He usually thinks King Julien is bizarre (which is true), but he also loves dancing and parties, assisting the King with his crazy and selfish plans, and is entirely loyal to him. Maurice had a major role in the first episode, Gone in a Flash. He is the least seen and heard of the lemurs. Even though he is on the lemurs side like Marlene, he has shown being neutral and being on the penguins side. When the penguins need a five man team, they get Marlene, When they need a six man team, they get her and him. He is a major character in Madagascar, a supporting character in the next two films, a major character in The Penguins of Madagascar, the tritagonist of All Hail King Julien and a major character in All Hail King Julien: Exiled. For the video games, he is the former secondary antagonist of the first film's game adaption, a supporting character in the video game's sequel and a minor character in Madagascar 3: The Video Game. Madagascar Maurice is the advisor of King Julien and raised said Lemur from a baby after the queen died. He's the brains of the Lemurs and was the only one to think there was a reason to fear Alex as the Fossa did. He leaves Madagascar with King Julien and Mort. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Maurice joins King Julien and Mort in leaving Madagascar. He didn't play much of a role except for aiding King Julien in his hair-brained scheme in sacrificing Melman into a volcano to bring water to the dehydrated creatures of Africa. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted By Madagascar 3, it seems Maurice feels exasperated and stifled by King Julien. When King Julien fell off the edge of a building in Monte Carlo, he was the only one who started to smile, looking hopeful. When the King survived, he switched back, looking disappointed. In the circus, he and Mort took on the act of ribbon dancing. All Hail King Julien According to Masikura, when Princess Julienne and Prince Barty went camping in the middle of the jungle near the Aye-Aye kingdom, Prince Julien who was still a baby crawled out of the tent and went around the jungle to look for the source of a sound. And then he found baby Maurice who was placed on a piece of blue blanket with a bell on him. According to Brosalind, he was left in the middle of the jungle to be sacrificed to the Bell Gods in order for the Aye-Ayes to achieve peace and prosperity since he is the Chosen One. Taken from NICK Maurice is King Julien's long-suffering sergeant-at-arms who's sick of pretending that he's happy to cater to King Julien's crazy whims. He does his best to keep King Julien from getting totally out of control. Maurice may be surrounding by completely crazy creatures, but he is a realist. He knows the score – too bad no one is asking him for it! Personality Even if he isn't the smartest animal in the zoo, Maurice is still much smarter than both King Julien and Mort combined. He does not share the other two lemurs' bad cases of the "stupids". He is more grounded then any of the other lemurs or penguins. He is very loyal to King Julien, and is like an older brother to Mort. This was shown in Right Hand Man when he helped the penguins stop Clemson from getting rid of Julien, and in Operation: Plush and Cover when he was incredibly happy when the penguins rescued Mort. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }}---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- Trivia *His, King Julien, and Monty's appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels will even be in more movie spoof travels. pl:Maurice Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Movie characters Category:Primates Category:Monkeys Category:Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Zoo Resident Category:Series characters Category:Friend Category:Main Characters Category:Animals